One Single Rose Petal
by obsessedANDaddicted1
Summary: She loves Valentines Day. He hates it. She just can't help herself. He just wants her. On top of many many things, they have one more thing in common; They're both in love. And it's Valentines day...


**A SINGLE ROSE PETAL  
><strong>

_Summary: She loves Valentines Day. He hates it. She just can't help herself. He just wants her. On top of many many things, they have one thing in common; They're both in love. And it's Valentines day..._

_A/N Hi! It's me, Katie. I know I haven't been updating pretty much anything in the last couple of months, so I want to apologize =) I wanted to put this oneshot up for Valentines day, but I'm really excited about this. I hope you like it :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>''She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah.'' Sang my phone. I woke up with a smile on my face. The song She Loves You by The Beatles is SO appropriate for the day. The Valentines Day.<p>

I let my phone to sing, while I started dancing across the room. I opened my closet and took out the outfit I prepared at least a month a go.

I just love Valentines Day so much. I know! Who would have guessed!

I jumped over the stairs happily. ''Good morning, mom!'' I greeted her and gave her a hug. ''Uhhh, someone's in a good mood today.'' She teased.

I looked around, pretending to not know what she's talking about. We laughed and I gave her my last hug. ''See you later mom!'' I called, just before I ran out of the house and into my car. I put the seat belt on and grabbed the steering wheel. ''This is going to be a great day.'' I smiled to myself.

''Hey Tawni!« I said to her as soon as she walked into our dressing room. ''Hey, Sonny.«

I wanted to talk to her about today, but she rushed on.

''Guess what, guess what, guess what!« She jumped on her seat in front of the mirror. I opened my mouth to guess, but guess what! She interrupted me. ''I've got a date!'' I gave her a look that said: Really?

''I mean, I know you're not surprised, but the best part is coming next! It's Jackson Tyler!''

I stood up and scremed. "THE Jackson Tyler?" She nodded and then joined me to jumping up and down holding hands. Then we heard a voice behind us: ''Hart. Monroe.'' We stopped and turned to Chad. ''Trying to impress me by your screaming ability?''

''In your dreams,'' I started.

''Pooper.'' Tawni finished for me.

Chad looked at us quizicly. ''What are you, Olsen Twins?'' I rolled my eyes. »You wish, Chaaaaaad.« I teased, dragging his name. ''We're worse!'' I pretended to scare him. Then started my evil laugh. I can't believe he actually flinched.

I heard the door open. ''Where you goin', Tawn?'' I asked her. ''Out. I've got an important date later and I have to make sure everything is perfect!'' ''Relax blondie. It's not like you're getting married.'' Chad joked.

''Yet. It's not like I'm getting married **yet**.'' Tawni turned on her impossibly high heel and walked out, leaving me rolling on the floor still laughing at Chad. When I finally stopped and stood up, I found him checking his hair in my mirror.

I sighed. ''I can't believe I scared you!'' He turned to me, glaring. ''You didn't scare me!'' He said.

''Uhhh, I so did.''

''Didn't.''

''Did.''

''Didn't.''

''Did.''

''Didn't.''

''Did.''

''Didn't.''

''Didn't.''

''Did.'' Chad said.

''Ha!'' I laughed again. ''Gotcha!''

''I'm sorry that you think so, but you didn't scare me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't **do **scared.''

''Then why did you flinch?''

''I didn't.''

''Did.''

''Didn't.''

.

.

.

It's SO typical of Chad to not like Valentines Day. I mean, he always does everything opposite of what I do. And that's not cool, it's annoying.

But ohh, well... It's still Valentines Day and I still love it. So I picked up my flower basket and headed out(of my dressing room).

And I walked through the studio, making sure I gave a rose to everyone I for everyone. In the Victorian times, yellow roses meant jealousy. But today, they signify friendship, joy, gladness and freedom, the promise of a new beginning**.** So I bought a few extra for _Mackenzie Falls_. I was just going there to give them their flowers(I'm a nice person, sue me!), but a cute guy crossed my path(uhhh, my words make this sound much more interesting than it really is). I took a good look at him and realized that he's Mario from Teen Gladiators. He's cute. I took I yellow rose and slowly gave it to him, making sure to make my eyes super flirty while doing it. He gave me a seducting smile. He took a yellow rose from my basket. ''I hope this counts too.'' He said, as he gave the rose. I didn't even care that it's supposed to mean friendship.

''It might.'' I responded shyly. ''You've got a Valentine, my love?'' he asked. I smiled at the courtesy. ''I might.'' He laughed at my words. ''May I ask you something?'' ''You might.''

''You want to go to my place later... ? We could play Mario Galaxy...'' He winked at me and I laughed. ''We might.''

''What, playing hard to get?'' We were growing closer.

''No, she's not!'' Chad appeared out of nowhere. He seemed... angry? ''She's needed... Somewhere. I'm here to take her to... That somewhere.'' And before I could respond, he took my hand, dragging me somewhere.

"What are you doing? I was just about to..." Since he didn't stop I had to throw the roses at people along the way because I couldn't get close enough to them to hand them. When I was about to throw a rose to ...Devon?... Chad stopped, turned to me, making me crash into his chest. I almost fell on my butt, but he held me.

''Stop throwing roses to people! This is Mackenzie falls! We have this thing called peace, not... love!'' He said.

I let go his hand and walked in front of him, motioning to him to follow me. ''Well, Chaddy, it seems I have to show you what Valentines Day is all about.''

At this point we were in his dressing room. It was bigger than mine and Tawni's. The wall's were light blue with a lot of pictures. ''What?'' Chad asked.

I sat down on his couch an patted the spot by me. He reluctantly sat. ''So, first I'm gonna teach you something about history of Valentines Day.'' He stood up as soon as he heard this, but I pulled him back down. He growled.

I laughed at him -again-. ''In ancient Rom, the emperor Claudius II. (also known as Claudius The Cruel) banned all marriges, because he wanted his soldiers to concentrate on war. But the Priss known under the name Valentine married everyone anyway because he believed in love. Claudius found out about it and threw Valentine in jail. On 14 February Valentine wrote a letter to his beloved and signed it: FAREWELL, from your VALENTINE.'' I finished. It was SO romantic. I wish...

''What's so great about this story?'' Chad asked with a bored voice. ''I mean, he ends up in jail!''

I sighed desperately.

''Okay, Chad. Let's try this. Answer honestly; Are you in love?'' I asked him and looked him in the eye. I'll make him believe in love by the end of the day. Or sooner.

''No, why would I be?'' he said. I hated how I couldn't really tell when he lied and when he told the truth. ''I said honestly, Chad.''

This time, it was him who sighed. ''I'm telling you the truth; I am NOT in love.'' I turned away, not wanting him to see my face. ''Ohhhh, now I get it!'' he said smirking. ''You want me to be in love with you!''

I rolled my eyes. ''Of course I do. I love you so much it hurts me.'' I said sarcastically.

Chad looked at me like I suddenly grew two heads. ''Really?''

I gave him a smile. ''No, I was acting. Pretending. Just like you always pretend. Not to like anyone. Not to care of anyone. But, you see, there will always be a person, who will know. A person who'll care.'' I was still looking in his eyes. This time he lowered his eyes on mine too and came close. All I could think was: _Will he kiss me already?_

But he stayed silent. He didn't say anything. Didn't do anything. But I swear I saw something change in his eyes.

I sighed. "Look, I can't force you to like what today is. But I can tell you, why I like it."

"You like everything." He avoided my eyes by looking down.

I ignored him as I went on. "When I was little, my father used to read me bedtime stories. His voice was so real. I can still hear it in my head sometimes. And I always knew those stories were fake. But what he and my mom had... That was as real as anything can be. Since I was 10, I believed in love. I saw what it does to people and what it makes them do." We both looked up and our eyes met for a second before we both looked away.

"Valentines day year 2005: my first kid kiss. Valentines day year 2006: my first heart shaped chocolate cookie. Valentines day year 2007: my first real kiss. Valentines day year 2008: my first love poem. Valentines day year 2009: my first night spent crying because of a boy. Valentines day year 2010: my first real boyfriend. And valentines day year 2011: My first real love."

After the 'speech', and a serious case of nostalgia,I met his eyes again. I leaned in and kissed him. It was a sweet, yet short kiss. Then I stood up, looked down at my flower basket and saw there was one rose left.

I picked it up, smelled it and then laid it on the couch beside him. He didn't show me any signs of liking me back. It's going to have to be more than just sitting there shocked, with his mouth open and eyes wide. I took one more look at him and the red rose on his couch, the one that I bought for someone special.

* * *

><p>I'm currently sitting on the couch in my dressing room, clutching a pillow to my chest. There are tears in my eyes just waiting to be spilled. My lip trembled, wanting to release a whimper. I held the pillow to my face and just when I was about to cry, there was a knock on my door. I stood up, placed a fat fake smile on my face and opened the door trying to look as happy and cheerful as I usually am.<p>

"Hello, Sonny." Mario smiled at me. "We were interrupted earlier, and I just wanted to... ammm... Bring you these." He offered me a bunch of pink roses. I smiled for real this time. "And I just wanted to ask you if you had any plans... ?" But it was a sad smile. A smile of regret.

"Look, Mario, you're a really great guy... And I'm really sorry to say this, but... You're just not 'it' for me. Any girl would be really lucky to catch your eye, but I'm just not her." Sh*t, that sounded bad. But he just smiled sadly and nodded. He handed me the roses and left. I closed the door and laid down on the couch to wallow in misery.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes to the song: 'Apologize' by One Republic. I stood up and went to my laptop. Someone opened it to this song and put it the loudest, obviously wanting me to wake up. But who... ?

It was then when I figured there was something in my hand. It was a letter.

I tore it open.

_Sonny,_

_I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me for lying to your face, for not being there when you needed me, for not listening to you, when you were trying to explain something to me..._

_I love you, forever and always._

_Your first real love,_

My eyes were full of tears by now. Who did this? I looked at the envelope and saw something in it.

A single red rose petal.

I took it in my hands and saw a note written on it.

_Follow these._

I looked around confused. And as I did, I noticed another envelope on the floor by the door. I ran towards it_. _I tore it open by my teeth.

_I have seen you a million times  
>And every time I see you<br>I fall in love with you all over again._

I gasped and my smile grew. This was SO sweet!

I dug in for the petal I somehow knew was there.

_Try outside._

I ran through my door and tried to spot an envelope. There it is!

_ My heart starts to race  
>My frown turns into a smile<br>And all my worries are now in my past._

I teared up again. I help the rose in my hand.

_A few more steps._

There it is! The next one! My hands were trembling, my body shaking and my knees weakening._  
><em>

_I love you every single day  
>and in every single way<br>And it pains me to see you fading away._

Ohh my god!_  
><em>

_ How to describe it,  
>There is now way.<br>I walk around,  
>In a permanent daze.<em>

I noticed that by now I was probably led to the cafeteria_._

_ I long to feel,  
>Your warm embrace.<br>And to see a smile,  
>Upon your face.<em>

The petal!

_Upss, found me!_

I looked up breathless. And there he was.

The whole cafeteria was cowered in red roses.

"Even if it takes forever to see  
>What happiness really means to me<br>I understand love will always be  
>in perfect harmony<br>between you and me."

"One day you will come to know  
>that no matter how far you may go<br>the joys and sorrows that we share  
>are just like the touch of your hair<br>which is full of tender care."

"Yet I can only say  
>this love for you will never decay<br>I love you every single day  
>and in every single way<br>And it pains me to see you fading away."

He handed me the rose in his hand.

"Red for sincere love, respect and passion. This one, because you're the one and only for me. And the other 365 of them, just because I think about you every single minute in the day."

Again with tears in my eyes, I smiled and kissed my better half.

"I love you too, Chad."

* * *

><p><em>AN Hey guys! I just wanted to say: I hope you like and please review, 'cuz that would really mean a lot to me._


End file.
